Three's not a Crowd
by KaeCover
Summary: When Oscar and Carrie get called down to HQ but Rose is left back in the classroom, the team has to go through some changes to complete a mission. Will be multi-chapter story.
1. What happened to three?

**Hi! So I am back with another M.I. High fanfic. This first started out as a one-shot but it kinda grew from that so it will now be a multi-chapter story. Anyway here it is...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of the characters.**

Rose woke up to the sound of her dream wrecker and a pounding headache. She crashed her hand around her bedside side table hoping to switch off the alarm. Rose mumbled to herself about the unfairness of it all as she got out of her bed. She walked to towards the door with the hope of breakfast awaiting her. No such luck, her father was away again and she was in charge of feeding herself. So juice and whatever cereal left it is then. She looked up at the clock as she sat down and saw the time. Her eyes widened at the sight and quickly forgot about her breakfast as she ran back up to her room for her uniform.

Just as she got to the school gates, the bell sounded. With that sound echoing in her ears she ran into her first class. Luckily enough Mr Flatley had not arrived yet so Rose slipped into the seat next to her spy partner, Oscar.

He looked over confused as Rose was not the type to be late for school. Just as she was about to answer him, Mr Flatley walked into the class in that cheerful manner that he processed.

Rose opened up her notebook and wrote a note to Oscar.

 _ **I slept in... I think**_

He wrote back as both of them knew how to do the particular math problem that the class was being taught.

 **Alarm?**

 _ **I do have one but I guess it is getting old and the headache doesn't help**_

Oscar looked over at her worriedly. She seemed paler than usual.

 **You alright?**

 ** _Yeah I am fine_**

 **Did you have breakfast?**

Rose looked at him guilty and he sighed. It was like Rose to skip a meal if she was working on a project or mission. Countless times the M.I. High team have had to pry her away from HQ to get some food into her, as she would wave her eating habits off as something that could be sorted later.

"Rose?" Both of the spy's heads snapped up at the sound of the headmaster's voice. Oscar sneaked a glance around the board to see what question they were completing but Rose seemed to be on the ball.

"X= 23, Mr Flatley" She replied, looking at the headmaster. Oscar looked over impressed that she knew what the answer was by not even looking at the board.

 _ **I was listening to him ramble, just in case**_ she had written on the notebook that sat between them on the desk. He shook his head as he grinned to himself. _Trust Rose to do that_ he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to pick up his pencil to write back to her, he felt a buzzing in his pocket and he looked down to see his pencil flashing red. Oscar looked to the female beside him and saw no change in her behaviour or any indication that her's was going off also. He raised his hand anyway to be excused from class. When he gained permission to leave, Oscar stood up and walked to the classroom door. As he closed the door behind him, he saw the hurt expression on Rose's face as she realised that she was not being called down to HQ also.

As Oscar ran down to HQ he tried to think of answers to the questions in his head to why Rose was not called down too.

As Oscar walked into HQ he saw Frank and Carrie already waiting for him at the bottom and gave them a questioning look.

Frank sighed and then turned around to go to one of the three computers located at the end of the room. He put up a page that looked like a mission profile and what stood was the words.

 _ **Only two agents needed to complete mission**_

 _Only two? But we are team of three! We work best as trio!_ thought Oscar as he read the rest of the mission. It was an undercover mission and they would be away for awhile. He then realised why Rose was not brought down to HQ.

"Why does it say only two agents? I think they may have gotten the wrong team. We come as a three!" Oscar said the two people standing in front of him. Frank sighed for a second time and looked at Oscar.

"That is because only you and Carrie have been assigned to this mission. Rose will not be going undercover with you. She will be able to help with comms." He said looking at the two young agents in turn. But just as Carrie was about to say something they heard the lift doors open and when they saw who it was their faces took on different emotions.

* * *

 **I will try to update as soon as possible. At least once a week if possible.**

 **Until then... Bye!**


	2. Explain?

**Sorry it's taken a while to update but I have just done it within the week time frame... anyway here is chaper 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it's characters.**

As Rose walked into HQ she noticed two things. One: each person in the room had a strange look to their face and the second thing was the mission profile still up on the computer screen. Her spy training kicked in and soon figured out that they were part of a mission and she wasn't. She looked over at them, silently asking for them to explain. Carrie stepped forward and put a hand on Rose's shoulder and then led her to the computer screen for a closer look. Frank and Oscar stepped back as Carrie explained to Rose everything that was going on.

When both girls walked back the male spies, all four of them were thinking different thoughts but they were linked. The tension was very thick so Rose sighed and then turned to walk back to lift, back up to the school.

"Um… where are you going Rose?" Oscar asked looking at his female teammates, mainly the one that was left off the mission.

"Well you guys have to be briefed for the mission, learn your cover stories etc and since I am not required I thought I would go back to class." Rose said looking over at Frank with a fiery look in her eye. She had always thought that they only saw her as the computer geek and this really backs up her theory. She knew that she was capable of more than hacking and mathematical problems, she thought she had proved this with Daisy and Blane.

So with this on her mind she turned and went back on her way to the lift.

When she got to the top of the lift shaft, she went down the corridors and into the school library to go pick out an old favourite as she would now have a bit more time on her hands. She ran her hands across the book binders, quietly murmuring the titles to herself. When she came across a particular name she grinned and grabbed the book while making her way to one of the vacant chairs.

The library was quite empty with a total of 6 six people and four of those people were adults who worked at St Hopes, Rose made note of this and tucked this information away in her brain. After about half an hour of reading, the school bell rung and Rose tucked a piece of paper in between the pages to mark her spot in the book. She made her way to her next class and sighed, French... She didn't have anything against French or France it is just with being a spy you are taught to speak a couple languages to get you by and it made school sometimes a bore. Oscar could speak many more languages than Rose and Carrie so he was as equally or more so bored during lessons which include language.

When she found her way to a seat, she looked around and found that mostly everyone else had found someone to sit next to apart from her. Rose then rested her head against the table to block out the sounds of the other students until Ms King came in to teach.

 _It is going to be a long day_ she thought to herself.

A couple hours later the bell sounded signaling the end of the school and week. The sound also signaled to anyone who knew of the M.I. High project that Carrie and Oscar would be leaving in the next 24 hours for their undercover mission. Rose sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that day and collected her belongings so she could head home.

As she neared her home she thought back on the missions that she has completed with her two teams. Her brain brought up memories of Daisy and Blane. How they stopped the world from being hit by an asteroid, finding out at one point that the person leading Britain was a robot being controlled by a half guinea pig half something, stopping an american selling them out to the Grandmaster and how they stopped the students of St Hopes from being shipped onto an island with no escape. Rose smiled softly to herself as her mind was filled with images of the past. Then there was her new team. She remembers looking around the classroom on the first day searching for any clues on who she would be saving the country or world with. She remembered when she saw Carrie sporting multiple medals around her neck, she thought she would be a show off and seeing Oscar spell his food everywhere. He turned out a lot cleaner when he was himself and not in his school cover.

When she got to her gate she didn't look up as she unlocked her gate and walked up the steps to her house. As she walked her eyes were glued to her shoes and when another 2 pairs of shoes came into her view she looked up sharply and saw….

 **So there was chapter 2. Tell me what think by reviewing please!**


	3. On my doorstep was

**Hi! So I have been getting some 'please update!' messages so here is chapter 3. Now just before I do anything else I would like to say a HUGE thank you to anyone that has reviewed any of my fanfics or given any advice! It means ALOT to me. So please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it's characters.**

 _As she walked her eyes were glued to her shoes and when another 2 pairs of shoes came into her view she looked up sharply and saw…._

The two pair of eyes that belong to Agent Stark and the Head of M.I.9. Rose looked at them wide eyed and all they did was gesture to the door indicating that she should unlock it so they could go inside. As Rose fished around in her pockets and unlocked the door, her brain went through all the possible reasons to why they were visiting her. Once they were inside the house Rose offered them both a drink but they both declined and it wasn't until they were sitting down in the living did they bring up the topic of why they were there.

"Rose, as you know Oscar and Carrie have been assigned an undercover mission but you were left off. Now we have reasons for this and even though you might not be happy with our choices we believe it is best." The head said to the young girl across from her. Rose nodded her head and then looked at Stark to see if he had anything to add to that.

"Agent Cole and Agent Stewart have been trained more for the fighting side of spy work…" He was cut off by a glare from Rose and he ducked his head down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rose. What we are trying to say that there is more to spy work then fighting, brains get you far and you have brains. So you can help Frank with comms and making sure all their gadgets are working for when they leave." The head said trying to cover up Stark's terrible attempt to make Rose feel better.

"I get it, you didn't have to come and see me although I appreciate it" Rose said the two adults in front of her. Rose did get where they were coming from and felt grateful that they felt like they needed to come and check up on her. After a while they felt with a cryptic message saying "The past is coming to visit". For the rest of the night she wondered what they meant by that. Has an enemy escaped and coming after her?

It was a little bit past nine o'clock when she heard a knock at the door and as she padded her way down the stairs she tried to strain her neck to try and see through the glass beside the door, to get a glimpse on who she was opening her door to. When she opened the door she saw faces she hasn't seen a while.

Rose's face broke out into a grin as she lunged herself at the female standing in front of her. The two girls squealed and hugged for a couple until there was a cough beside and they fell apart laughing. Rose went over the boy and hugged him tightly but didn't squeal as she did before.

"Daisy, Blane! How dare you not tell me that you were coming over. Look at me I am wearing my PJ's!" She looked at both of them before laughing at herself and they soon joined her.

Rose invited her old teammates inside and put on the kettle for them to have some warm drinks.

"So what are you guys doing back here?" Rose asked with a smile on her face. She missed her friends even though they have their differences.

"Well this guy rang us and said that since your teammates are on a mission and you were left off you might want some cheering up. I think he said his name was London?... No it was Frank London! That's it. What happened to Lenny?" Daisy said while looking over at her two real friends that have stuck by her even when her other 'friends' didn't.

"Yeah that sounds like Frank. He replaced Lenny. And yes Oscar and Carrie are on a undercover mission. I have been placed on the help list." Daisy and Blane shared a look at Rose's statement. They knew how much she hated when people thought she couldn't do fieldwork, they learn't this the hard way.

"Well we are coming to keep you company for the next week or two. We have about two months off then back ALPHA for us." Blane said while looking down at his drink. He didn't like being off spy work but he if he could spend it with his friends, he cope…. sort of.

The night went on and so did the trio's conversation. It wasn't until late that night did Daisy and Blane leave so they could have some sleep as they would have to sneak into school the next morning.

 **So there is chapter 3! Since it was a little shorter than the last couple I will try to update a bit quicker. But I will try to usually update at least once a week. So please review! Thanks!**


	4. Goodbyes and sighs

**Hi! So here is chapter 4 of Three's not a Crowd. So please tell me what you think by reviewing or giving an feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of the characters.**

When Rose got down to HQ she saw that all her new teammates equipment is packed up and ready to be brought to them at their airport. Rose didn't know exactly where they were going but she was guessing somewhere warm by the all the shorts and t-shirts that were floating around.

She walked over to one of the computers and booted it up for the day. Just as she was logging in she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she jumped in her seat and whirled around to her attacker. Oscar laughed at her reaction and Rose just rolled her eyes, in a playful way.

"How you going with the briefing?" She asked as she moved her chair so that she was facing the computer screen once again.

"Good I guess. The standard, don't do this, don't do that. Don't keep in touch with anyone that you meet blah blah blah" He said while putting on comic face. She laughed quietly as she pulled up multiple tabs so she could do some research. She wanted to know how to put two pieces of tech together and Frank suggested to look on the mainframe. So she was doing just that.

As Oscar blabbered on about the mission she zoned out slightly until it become background noise to the sound of her clicks of the mouse and clicking of the keyboards.

Soon she heard a change from the sound that she and Oscar were making and spun around to see the doors to the lift were opening to reveal Frank and Carrie standing there with their arms crossed.

"Oscar! You have to go in 5 mins, now hurry up!" Frank said with some urgency but his face softened as he knew that the team had to say their goodbyes.

The team of three moved towards to each other so they formed a circle and then put their arms around each other's shoulders so they could hug everyone at the same time.

As Carrie and Oscar took turns saying their goodbyes to Rose, Frank stood back watching them with a pained look knowing that it was hard for Rose to say goodbye to her teammates as they were going a on mission without her.

"Now go kick some butt" Said Rose with a smile on her face. They all laughed and were still laughing when they went up the lift to M.I.9 headquarters so they could fly off to wherever they were being sent to.

As Oscar and Carrie entered the helicopter they turned and waved at Rose and Frank. After they had taken off and had flown into the sky, the two left standing on the helipad sighed. They had to go back down to M.I. High HQ to make sure everything was set up for the first sign in via comms.

Meanwhile Blane and Daisy were in the St Hopes HQ, checking everything out, seeing what changed and what stayed the same in the time that they had been absent. They both knew that Rose was going to come back and bury herself in work so she would be occupied for the time that her current teammates would away. So they were going to take her out for a while to get her mind off her troubles that doesn't involve her working herself to breaking point. As they were in their thoughts that were similar chain of thought, they didn't hear the lift door open and they didn't hear the sound of Rose's shoes walking across the hard floor. Nor did they hear her sitting down in front of the computer, getting all the equipment for the first sign in of the mission that was going to take place later on that night. So you might be able to imagine their shock when they both walked into the main part of HQ and saw Rose tinkering around with gadgets and programs on the spy computers. Daisy and Blane shared a look and just walked forward to the back of Rose's chair, grabbed the back part of the chair and just dragged her chair into the lift. Rose protesting all the way but Daisy just put an arm around her just to stop her from trying to escape.

When they reached to the top of the lift both Daisy and Blane were faced with the sight of Rose sitting in her work chair, with her arms crossed over her chest and one of her eyebrows raised.

Blane rubbed the back of his neck as he didn't know how to put forward the idea of her over working. Daisy just huffed and dragged Rose by her wrist until they were outside.

"You need a break. Even if it is for an hour! One hour with us and then you can go back underground? How does that sound?" Daisy said to Rose with her hands on her hips. Rose sighed knowing it was a losing battle and nodded. Daisy's face lit up and then dragged both of the spies towards the bus stop. Blane and Rose groaned inwardly wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

 **Chapter 4! Tell me what you think and I will be updating at least once a week!**


	5. Plots

**I'm back! So I am back with chapter 5 of Three's not a Crowd and I want to say thanks for all the support I am getting with my writing. I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Sounds cheesy I know, but I mean it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it characters.**

It was 45 minutes later and Rose and Blane were ready to murder Daisy for the amount of shops she had dragged them into that time frame. As Daisy skipped ahead, arms filled with bags and goodies, the two victims slowly walked behind her, plotting away in the desperation of leaving the dreaded shopping centre.

"I'll grab her from behind, you used that sparkly belt thingy she brought, as a rope. Tie her wrists together.." Rose said, she knew she was being ridiculous but she really wanted to get out of there. Blane nodded at the plan and they slowly picked up their pace so that they were soon behind their kidnapper. Daisy being a well trained spy turned around and raised one of her eyebrows at the two. Blane and Rose quickly put on pathetic looking smiles and other girl just sighed at the two.

Daisy soon realized they would have to start moving if they wanted to get the next bus. She realized Rose needed to be at HQ soon and quickly veered herself to where the exits were but she missed the totally obvious looks of relief from the other spies.

As the three clambered up onto the bus, Rose was doing a mental checklist for everything that she needed to complete so the mission ran smoothly. She was so occupied that she didn't notice that the trip was over and that they were standing outside St Hope's.

When Rose snapped out of her thought bubble, she agreed with Blane and Daisy that she would have three hours down in HQ, then the two were coming to get her to spend the night at Rose's house.

After going through the stranded security checks for entering HQ and going down the lift, Rose quickly set to work on preparing the computers and gadgets for the first sign in for the undercover mission. She knew she was probably over preparing for this single sign in but she wanted to make sure that there was not a single mistake so they would have no choice but to include her in the next mission.

As the time neared, Rose started to wonder where Frank was. She always thought that he basically lived in HQ. Only returning to his alleged home (which he does claim that he does own) for necessities. Guess he does actually do something other than spy work.

Just 5 mins to sign in time, Frank wandered into HQ and found himself upon the sight of Rose typing madly on the keyboard, but the thing was that the screen looked like a group chat site instead of spy work.

Frank typed on Rose's shoulder and she turned around with a guilty look on her face as she fumbled around with hands behind her, hoping to close the tab. Frank just leaned in and started reading the messages out loud.

 _Daisy:_ Has Osc or Car signed in yet?

 **Rose:** No offence but do you think I would be messaging you if they were signing in yet now?

Blane: Fair point

 _Daisy:_ Backup wonder boy

Blane: Never going to let that go are you?

 _Daisy_ : Nope

 **Rose:** Still here you know?

 _Daisy:_ Oh by the way Blane will pick you up from HQ after the sign in

Blane: I am what?

 **Rose:** Picking me up apparently

Blane: Right then

 **Rose** :...

 _Daisy:_ Rose?

 **Rose** :...

Blane: Do you think they are signing in?

 **Rose** :...

 _Daisy:_ Not sure, anyway I am logging off

 **Daisy_Miller offline**

 **BlaneWhittaker109 offline**

"So Daisy and Blane are back in town huh?" Frank asked with a smile towards Rose and she simply nodded. A sound came from the computers and they quickly looked up to see that Oscar and Carrie were signing in. Rose quickly typed something onto the computer and the screen was filled with the image of their faces.

"How's it going" Frank asked with some anxiety towards his agents.

 **So there you go! I hope you liked it and please let me know of what you think so far by leaving a review! Until next time!**


	6. Fuzzy faces

**Hey! Wow... I have had such a busy week... Anyway, how is everyone going? I hope everyone is doing ok and if you are going though ANY problem remember, you a NOT alone. There would be someone going through the same thing. Maybe not with the same people but the problem would be simliar. You want to chat just PM me and I will be glad to talk to you! Anyway I just wanted to get that out there! Also a BIG thanks to anyone who had reviewed so far or has given any advice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it characters.**

Oscar laughed slightly and looked at Carrie indicating he wanted her to answer the question. She rolled her eyes.

"Well everything is going good. We managed to able to share a room as they didn't have enough rooms to go girl-girl and boy-boy. I think the worst thing here is the food. It makes the cook at St Hope's look like the next Nigella!" towards the end she pulled a face, most likely thinking about the uneatable dinner they got served.

"Well that's good that it is going smoothly. How long do you have because you might want to chat to Rose" Frank said nudging Rose's side with a slight grin, but soon coughed and made himself busy around the corner.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to the fuzzy faces of her friends.

"What's going on then?" Oscar asked Rose with slight confusion. She just laughed and looked at her watch noticing she only had a few minutes before Blane came and picked her up.

"Oh just some old friends are back in town and they should be here to pick me up soon" She said with a smile on her face.

Carrie smiled at the sight of Rose looking happy at the moment as she could only imagine what it is like for your team go on a mission without you.

The three started talking about everyday life and soon Rose caught glimpse of the time.

"Oh shoot, he should be here soon to pick me up" Rose said to her friends.

"Whoa hold the train, HE? Rose, do you have a boyfriend that we don't know about?" Carrie cried out over the speakers while Oscar had a weird look on his face. _Was that hurt?_ Rose thought swiftly as she rushed around trying to grab her things all at the same time listening to Carrie yell at her.

"So it's a boy that is coming to pick you up?" Oscar finally said, Carrie whirled around in shock of hearing is his voice while Rose stopped hearing the hurt in his voice. She turned around and faced the screen with a small smile.

"He is not a _boyfriend_ just a friend that happens to be a boy. No romantic feeling towards him. I see him like a best friend nothing else" Rose said firmly before hearing the lift open and saw Blane walk out.

Oscar and Carrie peered into their small screen as they saw a figure emerge from the lift. They strained their eyes to see the face of the mystery boy but Rose had walked closer the screen cutting off their view.

"So this is my ride, I will see you tomorrow?" Rose asked already knowing the answer. They had no choice but to sign in. It is M.I.9 rules. They both nodded and logged out.

Blane looked at her with an amused look but she just rolled her eyes in a playful while walking toward the lift. He just shook his head and thought how Rose had grown from this shy girl into a confident lady. All the times she froze and used the toilet excuse. The toilet excuse has now been dubbed the Rose in M.I. High. Only the first team knew of the origins of this name and still to this day tease her about it.

As they made their way to Rose's house so they could hang out, they both had their heads filled with thoughts of what happened and what could happen. What would happen on the mission that was currently in progress, what happened if an emergency mission came up and Rose had to complete it by herself as Daisy and Blane were not authorised to work in M.I. High any more. What would happen? The uncertainty drove Rose's headache straight back in her head. She clutched her head but swiftly lowered her hand again so it wouldn't trigger anything towards Blane. He would insist that she would be removed from the mission if she complained of constant headaches and pains. The she would have no chance of proving herself.

As they walked into the sunset that looked totally chichè, they both knew that they could not control the future.

 **There you go, chapter 6! Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	7. Where?

**Hi! I am back and I am sorry that I didn't update last week! I feel so bad! I have vitual cookies for those who want some? Anywho, this is chapter 7 of Three's not a Crowd.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it characters**

Rose sat up in her seat and rubbed her eyes, in the hopes that the movement against her eyes would rub away the stress that was sitting on her shoulders. The mission had been in action for about 3 weeks and MI9 HQ has found a fault in the security codes and had asked Rose to fix it. Along with that added stress, there was a plus side. Daisy and Blane had been her side the whole time but they had to head back to ALPHA soon to prepare the new recruits. While she was sad about the parting of her friends, she was happy that they had found a job that they enjoyed. She had enjoyed catching up with her old teammates but it had also reminded her that it always seemed the way that the two teammates in her team always went on to do stuff without her. Blane and Daisy with ALPHA and Oscar and Carrie with this new mission. She left slightly out of the loop.

The lift opened behind her and she heard the sound of Frank leather shoes against the floor. The two had spent a bit of time underground over the last week trying to find this problem with the codes. Everything seemed in check but Rose had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that is wasn't how it seemed. That it went deeper than just bad coding.

A hand came to rest on her hand, made her stumble right out her thought tree and look at her spy mentor. He smiled a small smile. He knew that Rose was hurting deep down about the whole mission but she was one tough cookie. Nothing really seemed to shake up that blank non-feeling look that she put up. Frank knew that she put it up as a defence system, not just because of the job, she was scared to let people see the person deep down. She was not just this computer geek but this amazing strong lady and was probably one of the most loyal person you will ever come across.

"Rose… how about you take the night off? Oscar and Carrie won't mind if you are not there for the sign in. Anyway, it is Daisy and Blane's last night. How about you make the most of it? Hmmm?" Frank said gently. Rose was about the argue but she thought about the amount of coffee she had consumed and nodded her head. She got out her phone and texted Daisy.

 **Rose: Hey Daisy, just to let you know that I am not going to do tonight's thingy so do you want to hang out a bit before Blane get's back? He is trying to do some 'manly' stuff isn't he?**

 **Daisy: OMG! Of course we a going to hang out! BUWB is trying to prove that he is a man or something by doing a defence class somewhere. I don't get why he didn't use the HQ stuff. Waaaayyy better than the sweaty stuff they have at the place he is going!**

 **Rose: BUWB?**

 **Daisy: Back-Up Wonder Boy**

 **Rose: Right. I will see you in 10 then?**

 **Daisy: Yep**

Rose turned to Frank and then nodded her head to confirm her plans for the evening. As she was collecting her stuff for the night, she started to feel guilty for Frank alone.

"Are you sure? It is okay for me to stay." She said the 1000th time. Frank just gave her one of his famous looks and she sighed and walked out onto the lift.

Not 20 mins later, Frank heard a sound coming from the computer, indicating that the team was reporting for the night. When their faces appeared on the screen, Frank couldn't help but notice the confused look on Oscar's face.

"Hello team. Why the long face Oscar?" Frank asked.

"Hey Frank, sorry was just slightly confused. Where is Rose? She is always at the sign in." He said with a small smile trying to reassure his adopted father figure that he was alright. **(1)**.

Frank looked sideways and realised that Rose was not there. It took him a moment to remember that he had sent her on her way, for a night off.

"Oh Rose, she is going to be spending the night her friends." Frank said with a grin, happy that Rose will be doing something other than spy work in her spare time for a change.

"That's good, she has been becoming a mole over there hasn't she? Spending so much time underground" Carrie said with a grin. She looked happy about something and Frank couldn't pick it.

"Anyway, how is the mission going?" Frank asked, trying to get back to the reason why he had to look at fuzzy faces through a screen and not talk to them face to face.

 **(1)- This is before the episode The Lost Hero and I always thought that Oscar saw Frank as the father figure in his life.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this fanfic so far. So please let me know what you think by reviewing! I will TRY to update at least once a week and if not I will be baking more cookies to hand out...**


	8. Fighting

**Hi! *ducks behind a small mountain* I am SOOOO sorry I have't updated! What has it been nearly a month? Wow I am really slack. I will try to lift my game. Promise! To cut to the chase...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it's characters**

The first M.I. High team was huddled up in blankets sitting in the living room that belongs to Rose's family. They were all well aware of the fact that this would be their last night together but none of them wanted to broach the subject. The unspoken thoughts drifted between the teenagers, the unspoken words and goodbyes.

"Anyone want more hot chocolate?" Rose said looking between her old teammates and first friends.

They both nodded and looked at each other with sad smiles. After tonight they didn't know when they would see each other again. For all they knew the next time they see each other is at a funeral. The last time they could see each other would be through a coffin and hearing the words of praise from loved ones. Only singing praise of the lives they knew of, not the one where they are running around the world, saving people from their graves because a guy in a bathrobe felt like it was appropriate to take over. Not knowing the truth about these three young spies.

Barely out of their teenage years they felt the pressure most middle-aged adults felt. But instead of crumbling like expected they kept fighting back, fighting to prove children can do spy work, fighting the Grand Master. Fighting to keep their lives.

As Rose walked to the kitchen to prepare the hot drink, she thought back to how her current team were on the line, if their cover was blown, they will be a major bat poo. Once the chocolate was added and the spoon had circled around the sides of the mug, she grabbed a bag of marshmallows and waddled back to the living room.

"Thanks Rose" Blane said while his hand waved in the air trying the grab the bag. He may never actually admit but everyone who knew him well enough knew that he had a strange fetish with the little puffs. The girl standing over him just laughed at his antics. Daisy joined in and they were laughing like 13 year olds again. Before spy work got deadly serious. Where the worst was a lunatic with crazy planets or a forgotten man stole some eggs. Not saying that wasn't scary but compared to the missions now…..

Daisy fished out her phone and took a quick video of Blane lunging at Rose in the hopes of capturing the marshmallows. No such luck on his part.

 _2 hours later_

The three sat in comfortable conversation all laying outwards with their heads together in the middle. Rose looked to either side of her and inwardly smiled at the sighted of the two that had stuck by her always. Even when they had moved on, they always remained friends.

"Well we must be off, otherwise we will miss the bus to the hotel and I do NOT want to walk in this weather" Daisy said, pushing herself off the ground the gathering her things. Blane followed her actions. Neither made any attempt to make it clear it would be the last time they see each other for awhile but that suited her. Goodbyes were always hard for her.

"Good to see you again Rose" Blane said slightly formally but Rose brushed it off. They had a rounds of hugs and ended the night on simple words.

"See you around"

That could mean so many things and Rose didn't feel like dwelling one the double meanings this statement presented her. She touched her forehead and walked to the kitchen to grab some painkillers from the cupboard. As she gulped down the mixture she felt a wave sickness overwhelmed her like a ocean tide in its strongest points. Rose felt around for something to hold onto until the dizziness creased.

She trudged upstairs holding onto the banister and felt her way to her bed. Not bothering to change, she fell into a shallow sleep filled with worry.

 **So what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing! And I am sorry again about the whole not updating. Until next time!**


	9. Running

**Hi! So there is chapter 9 of Three's not a Crowd. I am sorry it is short but my brain ran slightly dry on spy ideas. I don't know how to write spy mission ideas so I am sorry that you may never know the actual details of Carrie and Oscar's mission. If anyone has any ideas feel free to PM or review them to me! You will get the credit for it! Sorry now that my begging is over...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it's characters**

When the sun light graced the face of the young spy, she winced at the light and pulled a pillow over her head, in the attempt to get rid of it. Her head pounded and she groaned in the frustration. _This is no time to become sick_ she thought bitterly hoping her head would listen to her for once.

As she dragged herself down the stairs she tried to compose herself before she reached the bottom to try and kid herself that she was alright. She walked past the kitchen without a second glance and went to go check the post.

As she sorted through the massive amount of post she came across a medical letter with a hospital stamp she didn't recognize, Rose ripped the letter open and walked back through the door while reading the contents of the letter. It was a M.I.9 letter disguised as a way to get letters to their agents without detection.

 **Agent Gupta,**

 **It has come to our attention that your teammates are on mission while you are not. We realise it is hard for you so we have giving you a small task to complete in your spare time as you are not on call anymore because the rest of your team away.**

 **This task will include you looking into the case we have sent to your spy pod and trying to come to a conclusion as to how this happened. It is not a high alert so it can be done within this next week or so.**

 **Thank you again and good luck**

 **Head of M.I.9**

The letter was of course not that brief but the rest was just hollow sympathy and information about this 'task'.

Rose ran up to her room and threw on some clothes, took a photo of the letter and sent it to Frank just in case he hadn't checked his mail yet. She kept running down the stairs and out the door, only stopping for a fraction of the moment to lock the door behind her. She continued to run to the gates of St Hopes but didn't walk into the school instead she walked down to road a little until she came across a phone box. She put some money into the coin slots and call the St Hopes. She quickly plugged her nose and made her voice raspy when the lady on the other end picked up. Rose explained that she had picked up the flu that was spreading around at the moment and might not be in for a couple days.

After hanging up she crept along the boundary of the school and into the back gate. After dodging people in the halls she managed to make it to the cupboard and down into HQ. Frank was already at the computers pulling up the files needed and they got to work.

 _A couple hours later_

They both sat back and stretched their arms out. Their backs aching from hours of hunching over a computer screen. They were close to figuring out this task but something was amiss.

Frank stood up and walked around the cleared area of HQ before his phone started to go off.

"'Ello?" He answered stepping into his cover perfectly. Rose could hear Ms King screeches from where she was and winced. That lady took yelling to a whole different level.

He soon hang up and looked at Rose in a pleading way and she just nodded with a small smile. Frank then turned and left Rose to her thoughts.

 **So there you go. Again I am sorry about the length. If you didn't read my message above please do! it has an important message (or plea) from me. And again please review to tell me what you think! Even if it is a few words. It has been radio silence for my last couple chapters and I am wondering if I am doing anything wrong?**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Spinning

**Hi! Just before you read I want to let you know it isn't** ** _a very long_** **chapter and is more like filler until I finish the next chapter. So I am sorry if you wanted to read something a little bit longer. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it's characters**

Rose sat on the desk chair, swinging around in circles until her surroundings were just a blur of colours and patterns. She knew this would only increase the pain of her headache but Rose couldn't really give rat's tail at that moment.

Frank walked back into HQ a while later and came across the sight of one of his finest agents swinging around on desk chair like no tomorrow. He walked forward and calmly placed a hand on the chair so it would stop moving. With an eyebrow raised, she smiled sheepishly at the male and he just shook his head in amusement. Frank crossed his arms and his grin widened at the young girl in front of him.

People sometimes forgot that these agents were teenagers and didn't experience the same sort of experiences as your average child. They have the weight of the world on their shoulders sometimes, literally. That the lives of millions is in their hands and they perform without fail.

It was a rare sight to see Rose relax a bit. She is always worrying about something or is under pressure to figure something out. Carrie and Oscar didn't fully understand the weight that Rose had to carry when on mission. Anyone can do a backflip but not many can figure out the complex problems placed in front of Rose and Frank.

So seeing Rose do something as simple as twirl around in her chair brought a smile to her mentor's face. _That girl needs to take a break_ he thought but that could not happen for awhile. Oscar and Carrie were onto something and they wanted Rose to research it for them. And this task that was given to Rose was not as simple as they had suspected so Frank had asked for the time period to be extended.

The pair soon turned their attention to the screens in front of them. One monitor showed all the information being sent through from Oscar and Carrie's spy pods. Rose had to sift through the information as some of it was not possible that is was connected to the mission. Some lead to a another dead end and fake facts. Rose groaned into her hands as she dropped her head to her hands. She attached her spy pod to the computer so she would be able to access this on her spy laptop at home.

She stood up and walked over the clearing on one of the benches were they kept any gadgets that they were working on. Rose picked up the piece of metal she had been working on and sat down to tinker with it as a break from screen work.

"Rose! I think I have a proper lead!" Frank's voice cried out from the other part of HQ and she very quickly run over to see the information downloading onto the screen in front of her.

"Better get going then" She said and stretched her arms before putting her head down to work.

 **There you go! Please review to let me know what you think! Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Get out of there!

**Hi everyone! I thought this story was long due some spy action so I tried to write some, I am sorry it is not very good but I am learning. Thank you to anyone who is still reading this! I am very grateful!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it's charcters**

 _2 months later_

"Now go down that corridor and there should be a large metal door, don't stop, go past it" Rose said into her mini mic that connected to the earpiece that was clipped to the sides of the ears that belonged to the other 2 members of the team.

"WAIT!" She yelled down the piece, immediately halting Oscar and Carrie. They soon heard someone walk past their hiding spots, nodding a silent thanks to Rose.

"Turn left and then keep going but go one at a time as the system only allows one person at a time otherwise it will alert the Foundation." Rose kept explaining everything over the earpiece and her teammates were soon where they needed to be. The computer heart of the Foundation. That room held all the information to the agents they were taking on and allows them to step forward and be ahead their enemies. It is always better to be a couple steps ahead of everyone, keeps them on their toes.

This whole mission was a more deadly version of cat and mouse, but no one at any point in time were sure who was the prey and predator. At some points M.I.9 thought they had them cornered but their opponents revealed a couple tricks that were stashed up their selves and in return Oscar and Carrie returned the favor.

As Oscar and Carrie navigated their way through the software with the ever constant voice of Rose in their ears, giving advice on easier hacks and passwords that she had cleverly been working on over the last 3 months. They discovered some of the plans the Foundation had been planning on putting to action but they kept in mind it may be bait, trying to think of ways to out-smart Oscar and Carrie but they didn't know that they had Rose on their team so it was very hard to out-smart them, with her guidance, she had been on the field a bit longer than them so she knew slightly more of what was to be expected.

Rose took stock on the information that was filling her computer screens, placing them into the appropriate files and arranging them into urgency piles. The Foundation was either very smart and knew they would be sorting through this and placed a lot of fake documents in the computers or were incredibly dumb and this was all real and they were silly enough to put it all in the one place, not spreading it out to minimise the chance of hacking and interception.

After about 8 minutes and 34.4537 seconds, Rose counted, she saw a blinking light in the corner of the movement monitor.

"Oscar, Carrie? Get out of there NOW!" She exclaimed down the mic and starting typing frantically on the keyboard, trying to deter the unexpected visitor. But Carrie kept on going through the files in the room while Oscar was trying to get her to leave. The situation was not looking very bright.

"CARRIE! Stop and just go! I can only do so much from here to stop them from coming" Rose said while looking hurriedly between computer screens. The blinking light was crawling dangerously close to the room where her teammates were still inside.

Carrie finally relented but by that time it was too late to leave. Rose had to resort to the measure she really didn't want to use, but there was now now choice.

"Oscar, Carrie. Get out your spy pods and hold down the pale blue button that is on the left side. Don't ask what it is for just do it and don't make any sounds, stay exactly where you are" Rose said quickly while activating the programme so she will have control over the system. Just as Oscar and Carrie pushed those buttons, the laser scanned their bodies and the heavy metal door swung open. Rose was breathing heavily from where she was as she scanned the scene playing at in front of her. The women that was walking through that door was not very nice looking to say the least.

 **I hope you liked this chapter and please review to let me know what you think! It means alot to me**.


	12. Author's note

**Hey everyone. Just to let you know Three's not a Crowd will be taking a kind of small break. I may update in a month or so. I am not just feeling it at the moment. So I will try to pre write some chapters and upload them a bulk or something.**

 **Thank you to the people who have been reading this so far and I am sorry. I promise this isn't abandoned just on a break. Give me a month or two and it should be back up on it's feet.**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **KaeCover xx**


	13. Broken Parts

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry updating this took a lot longer than I thought it would. Please don't give up on me or this story but I can understand if you have and for that, I am sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of the characters used!**

A woman in her late 30's walked into the room with a grim expression. Her nose wrinkled in disappointment and starting talking quite quickly into her communicator, switching between multiple languages can case someone was listening.

Oscar was able to translate in his head and used his fingers to drum into his palm, where a small stuck on screen laid. Rose's computer screen flashed with incoming messages from Oscar, with all the translations. As she processed them into the computer she thought about why they would need all this info and how it involved them. _How does this all connect?_ She thought.

Carrie was looking shocked and surprised. She messaged Rose asking why they haven't been discovered yet.

Her spy headpiece implanted a message in her head from Rose.

 _The button you pushed generated a laser beam that studies your body and then 'coates' you in a virtual blanket making you invisible. Think Harry Potter._ Rose responded quickly and simply as she could possibly could before turning her attention towards the computer screen which was currently storing the incoming information into the M.I.9 database for later use.

It wasn't until ten minutes did the women leave the room but not before scanning her surrounding with a hawk like expression.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief as the invisibility protection was not meant to be in use for more than 11 minutes and 26 seconds. It was only a prototype at that moment so Rose was spending her spare time tinkering with it.

She pressed a finger to her ear, pushing against the small button that allowed her to communicate with her team mates.

"Alright, I have hacked into the security system and have switched the tracking codes away from you but you have to keep your spy pods on you at all times, understood?"

"Yes mum" Carrie replied with a eye roll.

"Carrie I am serious, if you lose your spy pod I can no longer protect you from where I sit." Rose bit back, feeling a bit annoyed with her fellow female team mate.

"Rose! Please stop nagging in my ear! You are getting worse than Stark, I need a break from you." Carrie said before she took off her earpiece and disconnected the part that leads back to base. She reached a hand into her pockets and pulled out her spy pod, breaking it in the necessary parts.

"CARRIE" Oscar all but shouted at her, watching in shock as one of his best friends snap the parts that connect to base, to M.I.9 and more importantly, Rose.

"Chill Oscar" Carrie said flippantly to him as she watched in amusement as Rose shouted through the male's ear piece, demanding to know what was going on and why she couldn't see Carrie on her screen anymore.

"Rose, come down. Carrie is fine. She has just broken all communicators she has…...yes I will tell…...Frank?...we will be fine"

Carrie was only now able to hear Oscar's side of the conversation. She sighed impatiently with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot lightly on the ground beneath her.

Rose, from her seat back at the base, was typing madly into the keyboard in front of her.

She reached to her ear and pressed inwards, activating the communication system once again.

"Oscar, you are going to need to take the same route back as you did when you come in. But remember that corridor that is password protected. The password would have been changed by now, so I will find that out."

Oscar nodded as Rose instructed him before running out of the room with Carrie on his heels.

 **There you go! Please review, please let me know that someone hasn't given up on me and this story!**

 **KaeCover xx**


End file.
